legacy1539gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Playground
For OC nonsense, amusement and general postage of things too good not to share. "Long ago, the Elven nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Dwarf nation attacked." "It's much better than my shopping list ? Just, it includes a monocle and a whore. And those aren't the oddest items" "...just general rich person stuff." Joseph S and James-''' Here is some nice 'Diplomacy' between Florantine and Parask. You can probably skip down to the fourth entry for the more entertaining bits. Oh, and we've also figured out how to summon up a critical mass of uranium and then centrifuge treat it until it is enriched and thus nuke things using only Rules as Intended. But we promise we won't. Or the other silly, silly ways we thought of breaking everything without using Rules as Written. "Dear Tiolan It has come to my attention that there must have been a small error when sending REDACTED to the Orc Isle and REDACTED has ended up in REDACTED rather than Warg. If you would be so good as to help correct this mistake it would be most appreciated. Florantine, Warg Diplomat '''Warg Sepremus 01:07 (1 hour ago) To His Excellency Florantine of Warg Lord Emperor Karl has spoken to me on this subject. We will send you REDACTED. However, you must understand the meaning of having REDACTED to The South. Allies, allies and REDACTED, you see, are those who recieve REDACTED. Nations that, for whatever reason, are important to us. Warg is certainly important to us, yes, but it is less so than the norm required to gain the REDACTED of {REDACTED]. This is not a crude attempt at an insult, it is merely a geopolitical fact, one of population, land, military and economic statistics. As such, we are obliged to ask for something in return; as it stands, you gain more than we do. To balance this into a deal more favourable to us, we ask that, in return, you set up a trading quarter in Tuefort, wherein our traders recieve a 5% decrease on whatever tarrif is imposed on importers, and an identical decrease in the amount they are taxed for. This would also apply to our businesses headquartered in the area. If tarrifs or taxes are to rise, we would want to re-negotiate. Attempts to 'cheat' this by giving us a very small area, or by choosing a badly positioned area or otherwise attempting to decrease the value of this trade quarter, would not be appreciated, and could cause us to reconsider this trade. It would be in affect as long as REDACTED is stationed in your REDACTED.I await your response, and hope that you find it reasonable. Diplomat Parask Tiolan. Tiolan Is your declaration therefore that REDACTED is more important that Warg?01:24 (1 hour ago) His Excellency Florantine of Warg, I too wish for a positive diplomatic outlook, but I have to make it worth it for us. A significant part of my job is to get the best deal for my nation. I have reconsidered what I am asking for, and have yet to see a counter-offer. If you wish to barter for the ear of the South, please do so, rather than making vague criticisms of wording and implications of your own REDACTED. Diplomat Tiolan To Tiolan REDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTED 01:56 (1 hour ago) Indeed, and if both are relative, therefore, so are lunches. Speaking of lunch, I have always felt that it is the most informal of meals. I think such an informal meeting would make more sense for this. Something 'off the books', so to speak. Something like lunch. What say that we meet to discuss this over lunch? What day would be suitable for you? I intend to be here for the Scoraxian Embassy Ball on the 2nd of Septumber, a time around then would involve less trips back and forth from other places I need to be."